More than a Woman
by Stear's Girl
Summary: Song-fic para Albert, mi "Divino Tormento". Minific ONE SHOT. Creado de una sola vez, en un momento de inspiración en la cálida noche barcelonesa.


**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes y la canción son propiedad de sus autores y negreros (digo, estudios y disqueras). Este fic fue creado sólo por el placer de escribir, no hay ningún afán de lucro.**

**Hace tiempo que me esta canción la considero perfecta para describir la relación entre Albert y Candy desde la perspectiva del Patriarca. Espero que les guste este humilde trabajo nacido en una noche de inspiración en la que mi_ Divino Tormento_ me visitó para narrarme brevemente su historia.**

* * *

**MORE THAN A WOMAN **

_Songfic para Albert_

_La canción se llama como el título del songfic y es de The BeeGees._

* * *

**_Oh, girl, I've known you very well_****_  
I've seen you growing everyday  
I never really looked before  
But now, you take my breath away_**

**Oh, niña, te conozco muy bien.  
Te he visto crecer cada día  
Realmente nunca antes lo noté  
Pero ahora, me dejas sin aliento**

Hace muchos años que te vi por primera vez, en los albores de nuestro siglo XX. Fue en aquella hermosa colina aledaña al Hogar de Pony, el orfanato donde te criaste. Estabas llorando tirada de bruces en el césped, y yo andaba por ahí vestido con mi traje de gala del clan tratando de escapar de mis propios demonios internos: el luto, la soledad y la misma adolescencia. Tú contabas seis años mientras que yo trece, pero sentí una conexión muy especial contigo, en ese momento, como si fueses mi hermana pequeña. Es que al instante me di cuenta de que tus ojos son como los de mi querida hermana Rosemary. Oí que alguien me buscaba, que habías dejado de llorar gracias a la música de mi gaita que para ti sonó como "caracoles arrastrándose" y me marché apresuradamente sin saber siquiera tu nombre ni tú el mío.

No supe más de ti en casi siete años, aunque no te olvidé. Fui enviado a Londres a estudiar, ¿qué podía hacer entonces? Era un huérfano menor de edad y desde mi nacimiento llevé la responsabilidad de ser el patriarca de una poderosa familia de origen escocés. Sin embargo, tantas reglas me rebasaron y me escapé del colegio, viví un tiempo a salto de mata, aprendiendo a sobrevivir solo en las calles, trabajando en lo que podía hasta que me encontraron y la tía Elroy aceptó a regañadientes que fuese educado por profesores particulares y tutelado por George para poder seguir –aunque fuera unos años solamente- el tipo de vida que quería: errante, libre, en contacto con la naturaleza y lejos de las rígidas normas sociales de mi clase.

Volví a Lakewood con veinte años. Era un muchacho rebelde, vagabundo, pero que no huía del todo de sus responsabilidades yendo a Chicago cada semana a donde George para estar al día en los negocios, y que vivía feliz en los bosques aledaños a la mansión, acompañado sólo por mi mofeta Poupée y otros animales. Un día te saqué del río antes de que te ahogaras; aunque tú te asustaste con mi desaliñado aspecto con gafas oscuras, y el cabello, barba y bigote largos. Tenía que pasar incógnito porque el tiempo para mi presentación como Patriarca de los Andrew aun no llegaba y no debía ser visto siquiera por mis sobrinos Archibald, Alistair y Anthony, que vivían en Lakewood con la tía Elroy. Anthony era el hijo de mi querida hermana Rosemary.

Tuvimos más ocasiones de convivir en esos meses, supe de la mala vida que te daban los Leagan –y todavía me reprocho no haber hecho nada por ti en ese momento, pero ya tenía demasiado cacao mental propio-, de la entrañable amistad que tenías con mis sobrinos y de la encantadora persona que eres desde siempre. ¡Mira que alegrarte de mi supuesta carencia de hogar por sentir que al menos ya no estabas sola en la misma situación! Se me encogió el corazón al saber que dormías en un establo y que Sarah y sus hijos te esclavizaban. Pensé que debía hacer algo por ti, pero tendría que planearlo con George para que fuese algo que no comprometiera mi identidad.

Cuando mi prima Sarah te envió a México y mis sobrinos escribieron pidiendo desesperadamente que hiciera algo por ti, no me lo pensé. George hizo lo que le dije y fuiste adoptada por mí. Estuve pendiente de tu vida, aunque sólo a través de los informes de George.

Pero la felicidad duró poco. Anthony murió trágicamente, y Dios sabe cuánto me dolió porque era lo único que me quedaba de Rosemary, aunque el cariño y la preocupación que sentía por ti me dio las fuerzas necesarias para visitarte en la mansión a fin de ofrecerte consuelo mientras te animaba a salir adelante.

En ese tiempo estabas dejando de ser una niña para convertirte en una preciosa jovencita que me gustó mucho y me sentí culpable por pensar semejante cosa de mi hija adoptiva y gran amiga. Soy siete años mayor que tú, objetivamente no son demasiados, pero a ciertas edades sí. Cuando murió Anthony yo ya era un hombre y tú una adolescente aniñada.

.

* * *

**_Suddenly you're in my life  
Part of everything I do  
You got me working day and night  
Just trying to keep a hold on you_**

**De repente estás en mi vida  
Eres parte de todo lo que hago  
Me haces trabajar día y noche  
Para intentar mantenerte a mi lado**

Sin darme apenas cuenta, te habías convertido en alguien muy importante para mí. Pensaba siempre en tu bienestar y trataba de averiguar vía George tus gustos o necesidades para cubrirlas. Dejé mi errante _modus vivendi_ y empecé a estudiar con ahínco, preparándome para mi futuro como Patriarca y estando siempre en contacto con George quien era el enlace entre tú y yo.

Te fuiste al Hogar de Pony en esos meses de duelo. Y respeté tu decisión. Cuando la tía abuela envió a mis sobrinos a Londres pensé que sería buena idea que también fueses para allá. Recibirías una buena educación y estarías con Stear y Archie, pero lejos de Elroy. Así que ordené a George que lo dispusiera todo para que estudiaras en el San Pablo. Tuvo que hacer muchas gestiones porque era mitad del ciclo escolar, aunque lo conseguimos.

Decidí que no era suficiente con que George solo te llevara a Londres y volviera a Chicago a seguir atendiendo los negocios, tal vez necesitarías ayuda y no habría ningún adulto de la familia cerca. Entonces mi interés sólo era protegerte como mi hija adoptiva, o al menos eso creía. Por eso te seguí hasta Londres y conseguí ese empleo en el zoológico. Esperaría a que llegara el primer domingo libre para los alumnos para ir recogerte al colegio y pasar el día contigo, aunque gracias a tu generosidad en ayudar a un apaleado Terry nuestro encuentro se adelantó aquella noche londinense.

¿Quién diría que un tiempo después te volvería a ver y que en ese instante en esa lóbrega calle de Londres el cielo se abriría para mí al verte convertida en una hermosa mujercita? Creo que en ese momento justo me enamoré perdidamente de ti. De tu alegría, de tu bondad, de tu madurez, de tu valentía, de tu generosidad, de tu belleza, de tus graciosos mohínes, de tu figura de mujer. Ya no eras la adolescente aniñada de Lakewood, sino una linda quinceañera que como una rosa fresca estabas floreciendo en una preciosa damita. Más alta. Con una cara más adulta, y unas hermosas curvas cada vez más marcadas.

Días después te escapaste de la celda de castigo y me visitaste en el zoológico para dejarme la tortuga de Patty, entonces creí que tendría mi oportunidad de acercarme a ti más como posible novio, pero en cuanto vi cómo se miraban tú y Terry -quien también se había escapado para venir a agradecerme la ayuda la noche de la pelea- supe que él era el dueño de tu corazón. Con tristeza lo entendí y me hice a un lado. Entonces decidí aceptar la invitación para hacer voluntariado en África y me marché para tratar de olvidarte pero seguimos carteándonos.

Por George me enteré de que te habías fugado del colegio yendo tras Terry; así que traté de volver a América a toda prisa para buscarte y cuidarte. Sin embargo, la Gran Guerra había comenzado y el tren en el que viajaba estalló por un sabotaje. Gracias a mi querida Poupée salvé la vida pero perdí la memoria y empezó un periplo por muchos hospitales donde me trataban con desconfianza al creerme un espía, hasta que fui a dar a Chicago.

.

* * *

**_Here, in your arms I found my paradise  
My only chance for happiness  
And if I lose you now, I think I would die_**

**Aquí, en tus brazos encontré mi paraíso  
Mi única oportunidad de felicidad  
Y si te pierdo ahora, creo que moriría**

La única que tuvo fe en mí cuando tuve amnesia fuiste tú, mi pequeña bendición rubia. Era un hombre sin dinero, trabajo e identidad que dependía completamente de ti porque yo no recordaba entonces quién eras ni quién era yo. Con tus amables cuidados y el desinteresado cariño que sólo tú puedes ofrecer mi recuperación física llegó muy pronto. Aunque seguía sumido en las sombras de la amnesia comencé a sentir lo que creía un reciente amor por ti.

Nunca había sido más feliz que cuando compartimos ese humilde apartamento de la calle Magnolia. La convivencia entre los dos fue fantástica. A pesar de ir siempre cortos de dinero y tener pocas cosas nos llevamos de maravilla y junto a tus amigos –que también eran mis sobrinos aunque no lo recordara ni ellos lo supieran- formé parte de un círculo de amistad increíble donde todos te adorábamos de diferentes maneras.

Sé que mis sobrinos habían aceptado que nunca iban a tener tu cariño como mujer, pero eso no les hizo dejar de amarte en silencio a pesar de tener sus respectivas novias quienes querían mucho. La manera en que un hombre mira a la mujer de la que en secreto está enamorado es igual en todos y entre nosotros mismos nos reconocemos. Estoy seguro que de por lo menos Stear se dio cuenta de lo que yo ya sentía por ti, pues lo pillé un par de veces observándome con interés y tal vez celos cuando me quedaba embelesado contemplándote sin que te dieras cuenta. Un chico muy inteligente y sensible mi sobrino.

.

* * *

**_Oh, say you'll always be my baby  
We can make it shine  
We can take forever  
Just a minute at a time_**

**Oh, di que siempre serás mi nena  
Podemos hacer algo brillante  
Podemos tomarnos por siempre  
Sólo un minuto a la vez**

Llegó el día en que recuperé la memoria y mi amor por ti creció exponencialmente. No podía a ser de otra manera si ya te amaba desde antes del sabotaje al tren en Italia, cuando iba precisamente a tu encuentro. Pero no quería alejarme de ti, así que opté por ocultarte mi curación por un tiempo, al menos hasta que te marcharas a Nueva York para reanudar tu romance con Terry. Sin embargo, el destino decidió que te separases de él definitivamente. Para colmo, Stear se fue a la guerra y no volvió.

Habría dado mi vida por evitarte semejante dolor. Verte destrozada anímicamente y sin poder ayudarte más que acompañándote en tu tristeza me hizo sentir un inútil. Pero como todo en la vida, poco a poco y con ayuda del tiempo, pudiste superarlo.

Como cuando murió Anthony, vi que saldrías adelante porque eres una mujer admirablemente optimista que acepta que el dolor del alma es un proceso inevitable en algunos momentos de la vida. Eres consciente de que el dolor de la decepción, el fracaso, el duelo, se cicatriza viviendo cada día. Por experiencia mutua sabemos que la pérdida de quienes amamos duele, y mucho, al principio; pero si vives positivamente, apoyado por tus seres queridos, poco a poco te vas dando cuenta de que esa profunda tristeza va disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un recuerdo poco agradable pero que ya no intenta arrancarte la vida.

Me prometí hacer lo posible para que dejaras de sufrir. Ya habías recibido demasiados golpes en tu corta vida, y yo haría lo que estuviese a mi alcance para procurarte la felicidad aunque no fuera a mi lado.

¡Cómo deseaba que olvidases pronto el sufrimiento padecido con ese amor adolescente no tanto por tener una oportunidad para mí, sino porque verte tan abatida me destrozaba por dentro! Y aun inmersa en tu dolor tuviste la generosidad de brindarte a los demás, especialmente a mí. Esos instantes en que me abrazabas con cariño sincero como esa noche en que te recogí tras el engaño de Neal, cuando me curaste del ataque del león o los delicados cuidados que me ofreciste tras el atropello los atesoré en mi corazón por si fuesen los únicos recuerdos de tu cariño que tendría posibilidad de llevarme.

Aun recuerdo con ternura, nostalgia y cierto rubor esa tarde en que compartimos la comida en el parque de Chicago y yo te me declaré con la mayor delicadeza posible; haciendo una metáfora sobre compartirlo todo entre dos personas -tú y yo-. Mucho tiempo me quedé con la duda de si habías entendido mi confesión, aunque finalmente sé que sí, que lo entendiste perfectamente y te hizo feliz.

No pudiendo evadir por más tiempo mis responsabilidades con la familia y para evitarte más problemas con los vecinos, me marché del apartamento. Pero me aseguré de que cerraras el ciclo de tu historia con Terry enviándote a su encuentro en Rockstown. Sé que no lo comprendiste entonces, pero ahora sabes que no podrías haber dado vuelta a esa página en tu vida y continuar adelante si no terminabas de leerla, y eso significaba concluir la historia con Grandchester.

.

* * *

**_More than a woman  
More than a woman to me  
More than a woman  
More than a woman to me  
More than a woman, oh, oh, oh_**

**Más que una mujer  
Más que una mujer para mí  
Más que una mujer  
Más que una mujer para mí  
Más que una mujer, oh, oh, oh**

Aunque los demás vean en ti a una chica rebelde, indisciplinada y poco femenina para mí no existe mujer más bella y valiosa sobre la Tierra. Tú eres mucho más que una mujer-florero experta en vestidos de moda, peinados, normas sociales, poemas en francés, gorgoritos afectados o aporreo del piano. Eres una persona libre que ha actuado conforme a lo que su corazón le dictaba. Lo mismo escaparse de un elitista colegio londinense para ir tras su enamorado, que elegir una carrera vocacional y trabajar, o acoger en su hogar a un hombre que no era familiar suyo a costa de su reputación como dama respetable.

Eres un ser luminoso que irradia bondad generosamente a quienes la rodean. Una maravillosa mujer hecha a sí misma, que luchó por ganar su lugar en el mundo a base de su propio esfuerzo y que supo defender su derecho a desarrollar y vivir de su vocación de enfermera sin depender económica o moralmente de ningún hombre como lo dicta el protocolo de la alta sociedad.

Nunca estaré suficientemente agradecido con George por llevarte a Lakewood cuando estabas desesperada por escapar de tu matrimonio arreglado con Neal. Tu sorpresiva visita me permitió armarme de valor y confesarte quién soy: el Patriarca Andrew, tu padre adoptivo, y por sobre todas las cosas, tu amigo… aunque hacía bastante que quería ser mucho más que eso. Consideré imprudente avanzar en mis pretensiones contigo en ese momento, así que sólo pasamos unas jornadas felices de amistad como en los viejos tiempos; pero que para mí fueron como estar en el cielo con el ángel más hermoso.

El día en que se anunciaría tu compromiso te dije que algo iba a hacer, pero como siempre, me sorprendiste con tu valor anulando tú misma el embrollo de los Leagan y la tía Elroy. Cuando ella quiso increparte yo salí en tu defensa e hice mi precipitada presentación como William Albert Andrew entre los reclamos desaforados de Neal que aun me veía como el vagabundo al que Candy había acogido en su casa. Me divirtió ver el asombro en Archie, Annie y Patty, y el estupor en los Leagan. También experimenté una muy grata sensación liberadora por la certeza de saber que no tendría que esconderme más.

Pero lo que realmente me hizo sentir en el cielo fue tu linda carita mirándome con sorpresa y ternura. Todo lo demás perdió importancia. Estabas tan hermosa con ese femenino vestido de gala que acentuaba tus formas de mujer, tus bucles rubios cayendo graciosamente sobre los hombros y tu dulce sonrisa.

Salimos de esa encorsetada reunión en cuanto pudimos y nos encontramos en un árbol. Poco importó que nuestros lujosos trajes quedaran estropeados por trepar, sentados en aquella rama tan alta nos sentimos libres como pájaros y pudimos hablar con la soltura y familiaridad de siempre. Fui muy feliz a tu lado ese rato, que pasó rápido como agua por las manos.

Decidiste volver al Hogar de Pony, y entre tus amigos y yo organizamos una bienvenida para ti. Pero te reservé una sorpresa especial que no dije a nadie. Iba a descubrir mi última capa de anonimato ante ti.

.

* * *

**_There are stories, old and true  
Of people so in love like you and me  
And I can see myself_****  
****_Let history repeat itself_**

**Hay historias, viejas y verídicas  
De gente tan enamorada como tú y yo  
Y me puedo ver a mí mismo  
Dejemos que la historia se repita**

El Príncipe de la Colina.

Así me dijiste que llamabas al adolescente ataviado con el traje de gala escocés y que llevaba una gaita con la que te animó aquella tarde en que sufrías por la carta en que Annie cortaba su amistad contigo a tus escasos seis años. Me contaste tu enamoramiento, que el chico se había dejado un curioso broche el cual atesorabas entre tus posesiones más preciadas, que te habías fijado sucesivamente en Anthony y Terry porque te recordaban a dicho Príncipe y que te habría gustado mucho saber qué sería de ese hoy adulto joven.

Cuando mencionaste a Terry noté que tu expresión ya no era de dolor sino de tranquila nostalgia. Él se había convertido en un recuerdo más, que seguía siendo importante para ti pero ya no consumía tu existencia.

Supe que había llegado el momento y lo aproveché aquella tarde en que se te haría una comida de bienvenida al Hogar de Pony. Me puse mi traje de gala escocés y con mi gaita en brazos me dirigí a la cita. Te vi a lo lejos llorando en la Colina, tal vez recordando a los ausentes en tu vida, y tocando _Crusader's_ _March_ con mi gaita me acerqué hasta donde estabas. Enseguida sacaste conclusiones y supiste que tu "Príncipe de la Colina" era este hombre cuya mayor fortuna no era un título sino el contar con tu amistad.

Así cerramos el círculo que se había comenzado a trazar hace doce años y empezamos nuestra relación de nuevo, esta vez sin más secretos. Ahí, en el Hogar de Pony, rodeada de los que consideras tu familia, pasamos una tarde espléndida brindando por los que ya no están y recordando anécdotas o haciendo planes de futuro.

Ver a una pareja feliz y enamorada como Annie y Archie me hizo imaginar cómo seríamos nosotros juntos. Y decidí que bien valdría la pena arriesgarme a intentar que fueras para mí, porque estar al lado de una maravillosa compañera como tú sería un romance épico, de los que hacen historia.

Volví a decirte eso de _"Eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras"_ y tus hermosos ojos verdes me dirigieron una tierna mirada que no supe interpretar si sólo era de cariño o en ella había amor.

.

* * *

**_Reflecting how I feel for you  
Thinking about those people then  
I know that in a thousand years  
I'd fall in love with you again._**

**Reflejando lo que siento por ti  
Pensando en esa gente entonces  
Sé que dentro de mil años  
Me enamoraría de ti de nuevo**

Pasaron unas semanas y volviste a Chicago a trabajar, sin importarte la histeria de la tía Elroy ni los rumores que Eliza –esa arpía- esparció acerca de tu compromiso anulado con Neal. No iba a perder otra vez la oportunidad y armándome de valor te confesé mi profundo amor por ti durante uno de nuestros paseos por el parque donde vivimos tan buenos momentos cuando compartimos aquel humilde apartamento. Te quedaste perpleja ante mi pregunta sobre si tenía alguna posibilidad, y me dijiste que no.

Un imaginario balde de agua fría se cernió sobre mí cubriéndome de tristeza mientras sentía que mi corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de girarme para alejarme de ti mientras te pedía perdón por mi atrevimiento, tú tiraste de mi brazo y me dijiste que no había ninguna posibilidad porque era una completa certeza que tu corazón era mío.

Me confesaste que me amabas, que fuiste consciente de ello desde que me fui del apartamento de la calle Magnolia. Que cuando viste a Terry en Rockstown sentiste pena y cariño por él, mas no amor, porque a quien realmente añorabas era a mí. Que la convivencia diaria en ese bendito apartamento, con privaciones, juegos, risas, llanto y actividades cotidianas fuiste madurando un amor sincero y no idealizado por mí.

Yo casi estallo de felicidad, mi sonrisa y mi rubor me delataron. Sin poderlo resistir más acaricio tu hermoso rostro, susurro casi pegado a tus labios cuánto te amo y a continuación te beso con ternura. Es un beso largamente esperado, contenido y ansiado por los dos. No te lo he robado, con la mirada me habías pedido besarte.

No dijiste nada de tu amor por mí antes porque –pequeña tonta- creíste "no ser digna". ¿Pero de qué vas? Eres la mujer más valiosa que he conocido jamás. La más hermosa, la más noble, la más valiente. La que amo desde hace años. La que ha aceptado ser mi esposa, mi compañera, mi amiga y mi amante ante todas las leyes.

La mujer que me enamoró en mis dos vidas: antes y después de la amnesia; y que estoy seguro que amaría en una tercera.

La nueva Matriarca de los Andrew.

.

* * *

**_This is the only way that we should fly  
This is the only way to go  
And if I lose you, I know I would die_**

**Esta es la única forma en que debemos volar  
Esta es la única forma de ir  
Y si te pierdo, sé que moriría**

Oh, ¿cómo olvidar nuestra noche de bodas? Hacernos nuestros –porque yo te hice mía y tú me hiciste tuyo- fue la mejor compensación por tantos años de sufrimiento. Nos curamos las heridas del alma a base de apasionados besos y tiernas caricias. Sentí que entraba en el paraíso cuando me recibiste íntimamente y mi hombría se ajustaba en tu interior como si tu cálido y suave resquicio más privado hubiese sido creado para albergarme sólo a mí. El cielo se abrió para ambos y pareció que volábamos cuando nos dejamos ir en ese primer clímax juntos, para luego durante horas continuar amándonos de muchas formas distintas.

Yo ya tenía experiencia con mujeres, pero contigo estuve a punto de sentirme como un torpe adolescente que vivía su primera vez. Tu delicada belleza me hacía temer lastimarte con mi pasión pero tus gemidos y placenteros estremecimientos me hicieron saber que te sentías una mujer plena y feliz con mis ardientes atenciones. Fue una noche hermosa, y el inicio de un amor completo que ha sido bendecido con tres sanos retoños –dos varones y una nena- y que se mantiene intacto hasta hoy.

.

* * *

_**Oh, say you'll always be my baby**_  
_**We can make it shine**_  
_**We can take forever**_  
_**Just a minute at a time**_

**Oh, di que siempre serás mi chica**  
**Podemos hacerlo brillar**  
**Podemos tomarnos todo el tiempo**  
**Sólo un minuto por vez.**

Soy un hombre muy feliz, más de lo que pensé que sería. Hace veinte años que me hiciste el honor de aceptarme como tu marido ante el altar. Muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces. Ya no somos una familia rica, la crisis del 29 casi volatilizó nuestra fortuna pero Dios sabe que no me importa. Los dos somos personas de gustos sencillos y no nos costó adaptarnos a la nueva realidad. Seguimos siendo un clan aunque los Leagan desde su ruina han desaparecido y sólo convivimos con Archie, con George y sus respectivas familias. Ellos son los que controlan la modesta empresa de asesoría legal-contable que es hoy el otrora imperio Andrew.

Tú conseguiste una plaza de enfermera en un hospital californiano, hicimos las maletas y nos marchamos a un suburbio de Los Ángeles. Los primeros meses yo me quedé en casa llevando el hogar y cuidando de nuestros pequeños Tony, Stear y Rose hasta que obtuve un empleo como jefe de cuidadores de animales e instructor de protocolo para actores en unos estudios de cine, trabajo que llevo ejerciendo durante los últimos diez años y en el que me siento realizado no sólo porque recibo un excelente sueldo que me ha permitido mantener más que dignamente a mi familia sino porque realmente me gusta. Además, gracias a ello sólo trabajas a media jornada y puedes dedicar tiempo al voluntariado.

Hemos vuelto a tener contacto con Terry porque ahora es un famoso y respetado actor que alterna teatro y cine, por lo que pasa su tiempo trabajando entre Nueva York y Hollywood. Tras la muerte de Suzanne se ha casado y divorciado tres veces, aunque si algo es cierto es que es un magnífico padre para sus dos hijas y, como le digo en son de broma, al menos ellas sí tienen la certeza de su fidelidad. Creo que no ha podido olvidarte, pero ante todo es un hombre honorable que supo respetar tu decisión de elegirme y que aprecia sinceramente nuestra amistosa convivencia familiar con él y sus niñas que se llevan de maravilla con mis hijos.

Me hace gracia verte celosa cuando te enteras por las pullas de Terry u otros amigos de que alguna despampanante actriz me hace propuestas más o menos indecorosas, aunque bien sabes que mi diosa eres tú.

No temas, mi siempre adorada Candice Andrew: ninguna de esas frívolas luminarias hollywoodenses está a tu altura. Ni de lejos. Nunca, jamás podría fijarme en otra porque sigues siendo por dentro y por fuera la hermosa criatura de la que me enamoré a los trece años. ¿Qué importa si aun no has aprendido a cocinar o si sigues teniendo esos graciosos arranques de ira? Continúas siendo la bella pecosa valiente, alegre, optimista, generosa y leal que para todos tiene una sonrisa. La amante creativa, apasionada y entregada. La mejor amiga, confidente y consejera. Y la cariñosa madre de tres revoltosos rubios que gracias al cielo han heredado de ti esa grandeza de alma única.

En resumen, simplemente eres…

**Más que una Mujer para mí**

**_Siempre tuyo, Albert_**

**_.  
_****_***FIN***_**

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. Se aceptan mensajes, reviews y tomatazos (pero despacito, jajajaja). No soy escritora ni estudié nada relacionado con las letras, simplemente desfogo lo que van maquinando mi mente enfermilla y mi corazón optimista.**_

**Les invito a leer mi otro fic, _"_GAFAS Y PLANOS_"_, que se desarrolla en la época actual y donde la pareja romántica de la Pecas es mi adorado Gafitas Sexy Alistair Cornwell. Ese fanfic es más largo y continúo trabajando en él, por lo que habrá más capítulos.**


End file.
